48 Roses and Breakfast in Bed
by themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: "Did you save any for the rest of London?" "Well, I didn't think you'd appreciate me filling the flat with roses right before we move. But next year, just you wait." Liam and Kathryn spend Valentine's Day together. Fluff, Futurefic.


AN: Hello, Loyals. I'm back with another holiday fic. This is in the same universe as my other seasonal stories but you don't really have to read them to read this. I just wanted to show a little slice of life on Valentine's Day. I hope you and enjoy and let me know what you think! (also I've typed the word Valentine's so many times it doesn't look like a word anymore.)

* * *

"You know we can always paint the nursery after she gets here right?"

Kathryn shakes her head. "No, we can't. The fumes are bad for her and for me. That's why it needs to be done before we move. Seriously how hard is it to pick a color?"

"You said you didn't want anything too pink. What about the purpley color?" Liam asks as he brings her a cup of tea. "It would look nice with the furniture we chose."

"Purpley? Lavender Dream or Lilac Cloud?" She searches through the growing pile. "Or Soft Violet? You have to be specific."

Liam bends down to look at the samples and squints. "Is there a difference?"

"Is there a difference? Yes, how can you not, they're... Go away." She throws back her head and groans. "No name, no paint color, we're not ready."

He kisses her before resting a hand on her stomach. "Tell your mum everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah, yeah," Kathryn grumbles as she goes back to comparing. "Hopefully she doesn't inherit your lack of color coordinating."

Liam rolls his eyes before disappearing into the kitchen. They would be moving in just a few weeks and the pressure was on to tie up loose ends. Walls needed painting, their daughter was still nameless and the final wedding details needed to be nailed down. Even with the army of staff Helena had unleashed on them, Kathryn was still overwhelmed. She had barely remembered it was Valentine's Day until Liam started making her breakfast in bed.

"Maybe you should look at the ones you didn't like. See if you like them now."

She nearly misses the small card that's next to her mug. It's tucked in with the rejected paint swatches on the bedside table. But the white card sticks out in the pile of pinks and pale yellows. Pink and red hearts decorate the card and the words 'Open Me!' are written in the middle.

Kathryn unfolds it and immediately rolls her eyes but laughs anyway. In Liam's handwriting is a question.

_Be my valentine:_

_Yes or no?_

"What's this?"

"What's what?" He calls from where he's busy in the kitchen.

She holds up the paper, "Be my valentine, yes or no? It was in the pile of paint colors."

Liam peeks his head around the curtain, spatula in hand. "I mean, I had to find out one way or another."

She's tempted to crumple it and throw it at him, but his smile is too bright. "You're ridiculous. We're getting married in two weeks."

"You could get cold feet. A man has to be sure, Kates."

"I may not be able to see them around this." She rests her hand on her protruding stomach before continuing. "But I assure you they're not cold."

Liam perks up like it's news to him. As if they haven't been together for what's felt like forever.

"Really?"

Kathryn shakes her head and circles _Yes _and holds it up to show him. "Trust me, nice and warm. And you're an idiot."

He heads to the kitchen but she can practically see his know it all expression from their bed. "You're marrying me. What does that make you?"

"On second thought." She picks up the pen and acts as if she's going to change her answer. "I think I'll have to reconsider."

Liam comes back to their room and swipes the paper from her. "Nope, all answers are final."

The baby kicks a bit and Kathryn tuts. "It looks like we're stuck with him."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Liam places a plate in front of her. "Who else is going to make you a Valentine's Day breakfast in bed? Hmm?"

She looks down at the breakfast he had made and laughs. Next to the eggs and fruit are two slices of heart-shaped toast.

"I might just have to keep you around." Kathryn reaches up and squeezes his arm. "Thank you."

A sharp knock makes Liam light up. Before Kathryn can ask he's across the flat and thanking whoever's at the door. When she gets up to investigate, he protests and gestures for her to sit down again.

"No looking. Turn around." He orders as he shuts the door. "Now, I know you said you didn't want to make a big deal out of today because we're planning her room and stuff. But I couldn't let today go by without a little something."

An oversized vase of roses is blocking Liam's face. It's easily four dozen and the arrangement is nearly the size of her head. He cranes his neck around the flowers and gives her a warm smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Kathryn clasps her hands in front of her. "They're beautiful. Did you save any for the rest of London?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd appreciate me filling the flat with roses right before we move." He admits as he sets them down and joins her in bed. "But_ next _year, just you wait. There's going to be a shortage because I'll have filled the house with every flower I can find."

She wants to say something sarcastic but can't help but lean in and kiss him. He brings his hand up to hold her face the way he always does and they sink into it. When she pulls back they're both wearing the same lovesick smile.

"Thank you."

"You deserve it."

Kathryn reaches into a drawer and hands him a gift-wrapped box. "Trust me, even with all the planning going on I didn't forget."

Liam opens it and his expression grows soft and he ducks his head. "This is one of my favorite pictures."

"I know." She props her chin on his shoulder. "It's one of mine too. And not just because you look good in a tux."

The Legacy Gala had been the first public event they attended as a couple. That night had been a big step for their relationship and it had always held a special place in Liam's heart. After sneaking around when his brother returned and having his mum demand they stay private, he had been excited to show the world how extraordinary Kathryn was and how happy they were. Kissing her in front of a room full of the press had been exhilarating, they finally didn't have to hide anymore.

One of the many photos that had been captured was the one in the frame. Kathryn's grin was bright and they stared at each other like they were the only two people in the world despite the crowded room. Kathryn could still feel how warm her face was when he gave her that look and Liam still felt the same thrill go through him as he did when he kissed her that night. It was just a short time after the photo was taken that they found out Kathryn was pregnant. So much had changed since then but not the way they felt about each other.

"You said you wanted to have pictures on the mantle in the family room, I thought this could be the first."

The house they'd be moving into was one of the 'smaller' estates in his family. But with its eight bedrooms, library, and sprawling grounds it was anything but small. Liam's biggest concern was making it feel like home.

"It's perfect." Liam carefully places the frame back in the box. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. There's a card in there too." She bites on the inside of her cheek. "You should read it."

He quickly tears the red envelope and clears his throat as he reads the front. "To my love on this Valentine's Day, I only want to know one thing."

When he opens the card he shakes his head right away and Kathryn dissolves into laughter.

_Be mine:_

_Yes or no?_

Liam makes a big show of grabbing the pen and circling yes. "You're ridiculous, you know that right?"

"You're the one who asked me to marry you." She teases pointing her finger for emphasis. "You brought this on yourself."

He nods. "Yeah, on second thought, I'm gonna go with no."

"Sorry." She grabs the pen and holds it out of reach. "All answers are final. Looks like you're stuck with me."

Liam takes ahold of the hand that's holding the pen and holds her face with the other. He presses a kiss to her lips and leans his forehead against hers. Both of their eyes are soft and full of fondness as they look at each other.

"I can't think of anything better."

* * *

AN: We stan a cheesy ending. This was kinda rushed but I thought I should post something today. Honestly, I miss Kiam and the royals and wished we saw more of their romantic relationship instead of drama. I don't know what I'll post next in this little Kiam series. It'll probably be non-holiday related. I'm also planning some Kiam fics outside of this universe and maybe a season 5 fic. But keep an eye out. Thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
